legendofnerd2fandomcom-20200215-history
Lemuel Romero
"That's a lot of work." - Lemuel Romero Personality Lemuel would best be summarized as friendly, helpful, funny and silly. Though his silliness make take a toll on people nerves, he one of the happiest people in the group and also one of the determined, in the future it will help him tremendously. Abilities 'Etzio' Lemuel is a highly skilled Assassin. He learned and developed a vast array of skills, such as picking pockets, blending into crowds, armed and unarmed combat, alternative or multiple weapon attacks, stealth and public assassination techniques, freerunning and long-range combat. He was also able to use a variety of weapons and gadgets, including two Hidden Blades, a sword, throwing knives, smoke bombs and many more. Born with the ability to use Eagle Vision, Lemuel could instinctively differentiate friend from foe. After talking to his captive father, he later inherited his father's Assassin robes, which he would upgrade with various armor and dyes throughout his life. Kenpachi'''Lemuel chooses to focus on his sheer power and great swordsmanship, and does not rely on many other forms of Shinigami combat (such as kido or shunpo) that is commonly used by other Shinigami. Despite this, he possesses a number of powers and abilities at his disposal. '''Master Swordsmanship Vast Spiritual Pressure: His Reiatsu is so great, it has been shown to work as some sort of armor. much like an Arrancar's Hierro. He has been shown using his reitsu as a shockwave to blow off other people's reitsus, to break seals and to empower his physical strength. Immense Physical Strength Incredible durability and damage resistance: Lemuel is shown to get cut a lot when in battle but he pays little attention to it. During his battle with two generals during the Soul Society arc, he got blasted into a wall and had swords thrown at him. He is shown not to have felt anything. He later gets stabbed through a stomach with a sword but once again, it seems to have not done much damage. When he begins his battle with Ichigo in the Soul Society, Ichigo is unable to cut him at first. Immense Speed: While Lemuel does not use Shunpo or Flash Steps, he is still shown to be very fast for his size and build. He has been shown to react to Byakuya's shunpo with no difficulty. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Lemuel is usually shown to disregard strategy during battles, but he is shown to have more understanding than one would expect. He is very adept at finding and exploiting weaknesses in his opponents' techniques. He calls it getting used to it, but he actually sharpened his reitsu to match that of the Hierro, allowing him to cut through. Hakuda Expert Kendo: Kendo is the only sword technique he has ever learned. This is by far his strongest technique,. Kenpachi stopped teaching Lemuel after just a day for fear of how strong Lemuel would become. 'Zanpakutō' Lemuel Zanpakutou Lemuel's powers are such that should the day we witness his zanpakutō's release, he would most likely become the most terrifying Shinagami in existence. Despite not knowing its name his Zanpakutō is constantly released in some form of released state due to his immense Spiritual Pressure. His Zanpakutō is constantly in a Shikai state without having the additional abilities a Shikai may grant its user. The sword's appearance is a reflection of Lemuel's own practice of weakening himself to fight others on a even level: it is a chipped and worn-down blade with a guard that extends inward from its center similar to a shinai. The hilt is white although most of it is wrapped in bandages, as is his sword's sheath. The blade is much longer than that of a standard Zanpakutō, roughly the size of a nodachi. Despite its appearance, it is easily capable of cutting through most objects. This is demonstrated when he stabs straight through Ichigo's Zanpakutō and later slices a building in half with careless effort after releasing the full force of his spiritual power.